


Coffee Princes

by ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "rapey", Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Molestation, Sexual Assault, dead mom, noncon, shitty dad, slight Dom sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft/pseuds/ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin works at Trost Café in his hometown of Trost District.  He is 16 going on 17.  His best friend Marco thinks it's a good idea to set him up with a blind date.  Marco's boyfriend Jean's friend--well, let's just say they're friends--Eren is a senior at Armin's high school.  He has a thing for blondes with blue eyes, as shown by his track record.  Eren's what we call a Super-Senior.  He's nearly 20 and still in high school.  He's in desperate need of a tutor or he won't get his diploma.  He has a serious case of bad-boy syndrome.  He smokes, drinks, parties, the whole nine.  The thing is he's got a sweet spot for a lucky few: his sister Mikasa and his dog Morgan.  And though Armin may not look it, he has caught bad-boy fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Trost Cafe  
        Armin walked into the small café.  It was a bright and sunny December day.  Though it was cold out, the Sun made it seem warmer than it was, even if it wasn't so.  He greeted the early-bird customers with a smile, as was his usual routine.  He headed for the door to the kitchen and back room and pushed open the old door.    
        "Morning, Armin!" chimed Marco as he pulled his small apron over his long torso.  Armin nodded to the tall Belgian man and set his things down on the table that worked as both a place to eat lunch and a locker.  He picked up his blue apron off the back of one of the chairs, slipping his head through the loop and tying it behind his back in a perfect bow.  "I still don't get how you do that so easily," Marco admitted for the hundredth time that month.  Armin laughed a little.    
        "Strong hands; that's the secret, Marco," he giggled as he walked over to Marco, helping his friend and classmate with his apron.  Once again, he tied a perfect knot.    
        "Showoff," Marco snorted.  They both walked out of the other door to the area behind the counter where most of the drinks were made.  Marco went to the counter to take orders, where a line was already forming, though it was barely 7:15am.  Armin grabbed the white chalk from its jar and the clean blackboard.  He began to write down all of the Saturday Specials in big swirly letters.    
        A tall guy with blonde hair and brown roots walked into the small shop around 9:30 that morning.  He swung around to the side of the counter without ordering anything and just hung off the side like a lazy sloth.  He eyed Marco for a few minutes without the other knowing.  About five minutes later, the freckled giant noticed his admirer.  He smiled but continued to work.  There was a steady in-flow of customers and there was no time to chat.    
        By the time 10:30 rolled around, the morning rush had calmed, and only a few stragglers came in sporadically.  Marco turned to the tall man who had been staring at him, or rather his ass, for the past hour or so.    
        "Good morning," he said, a little too sweetly.  The other guy had put his head in his folded arms on the counter.  The counter was of a decent height, so his ass didn't stick out too-too much.    
        "G'mornin'," said the fake blonde.  He grinned a toothy grin that seemed to make Marco's heart skip a beat.  "How are ya?" he asked, propping his head up a bit.  Marco turned to him completely, and he leaned on the counter just a little bit.    
        "I'm good.  And, how are you?" he asked back.    
        "I'ma bit sad, t'be honest."    
        "Oh?  And, why's that?"    
        "Well, ya left b'fore I woke up this mornin'.  I didn't even get a kiss."  The man pouted playfully for emphasis.  Marco laughed.    
        "Oh, I'm sorry.  I had to get to work, you know."    
        "Coulda least left a note.  Thought you had run out on me."    
        "To be honest, I kind of did," Marco said as he stuck his tongue out.  The other laughed.    
        "I got a better idea of how you could use that," he said with a cheeky smirk.  Marco blanched.    
        "Jean, you can't just say that kind of stuff here!" he chastised, giving the other a well-deserved smack on the arm.    
        Before he could retract his hand all the way, Jean grabbed his wrist and yanked, pulling Marco towards him.  Their lips crashed together, making their teeth clink in an uncomfortable way.  Jean's tongue invaded Marco's mouth and circled around the tongue already there.  Marco whined against his will, which only caused Jean to be more heated in the kiss.  A few of the customers had turned their heads to see the ravenous display.  Others purposely looked anywhere else, not out of disgust but rather out of embarrassment or respect for their favorite barista.  This went on for just about a minute, until our favorite coconut head put an end to this.    
        "AHEM!"  Marco pushed away from Jean, face red and breathing heavily.  Jean just kind of staggered back in a hauty way.  "Look, I get the fact that you guys like each other and all, but there are customers here.  Customers I'd rather not scar for life with you two lip-banging right in front of them," Armin chastised.    
        "Sorry, Armin," Marco mumbled apologetically, head and eyes down.  Armin looked to Jean.    
        "I'm not apologizing," Jean said a bit cross.  Armin sighed.    
        "I knew you wouldn't," he said, walking over to the counter.  Looking down, he added almost silently, "Douche-nozzle."   
        "So, Babe," Jean began, ignoring Armin, "When do ya get off?  I wanna take ya somewheres after work."  Marco started making a Chai tea latte for a young man.  He spoke as he worked.    
        "Armin and I get off at--I think--three, right Armin?" he asked, casting his head over to the small blonde.    
        "Yeah," the blue eyed boy confirmed.    
        "Great.  I'll pick both'a ya up at three," Jean said, merrily.   
        "Both of us?  Where are you planning to take us?" Armin asked warily.  Jean laughed out.    
        "Don't worry, Blondie!  We're just goin' t'a party.  You know, those things people go to t'have fun?"    
        "One: I told you not to call me that, Jean.  And, two: I know what parties are.  Who's throwing the party?" Armin asked.    
        "Oh, an ol'--let's say--friend o' mine," Jean said with an unconscious quirk of the head.   
        "What do you mean by that?" Armin asked, wary once again.    
        "Oh, I just mean that he don't like me, an' I don't like him all that much.  But the guy knows how to throw a good party.  I just set 'im up with friends from time t'time.  Never lasts long, but it keeps 'im invitin' me to his parties, so...." Jean trailed off.  Armin sighed.    
        "Just don't try to set me up with anyone, okay?" he asked.  Jean shrugged.    
        "No promises," was his answer.  Jean said his goodbyes to everyone and left.  Once he was gone, Marco cornered Armin.    
        "You can't blow us off this time, Coconut-Head," he rushed to say.    
        "What do you mean?  I have never blown you guys off.  I have always had a valid excuse," Armin shot back.  Marco gave him a look.    
        "Yeah, you had to go home and study.  You said that and went home.  Then, later when I went on my phone, I saw that you were active on Quotev!  That is not studying!  You don't even study, Brainiac!" Marco steamed.    
        "To be fair, any excuse is a good excuse not to go to a party.  Especially with Jean!" the blonde mumbled.    
        "Hey!  That is my boyfriend you are talking about!  Watch it!" the tall brunette complained.    
        "Look.  I don't think that going to a party thrown by one of Jean's 'friends'," Armin said, using air-quotes when he said 'friends', "is the best idea."    
        "And, why is that?!" Marco shot back.    
        "Because we don't know this 'friend'!  Because this 'friend' is probably around Jean's age!  Because it is probably a college party!  Because we are high-schoolers!  Because high-schoolers going to a college party never ends well!  Because you know what happens when you so much as touch alcohol!  Because I don't trust Jean!" Armin spat out, gaining the attention of some of the customers.    
        "Quiet down!" Marco scolded as he glanced behind himself to check if any of the customers were watching.  They were, but they quickly glanced away when Marco looked.  He looked back to Armin, who was pouting.    
        "I don't want to go," Armin mumbled.  Marco sighed.   
        "Stop pouting.  Just come with me and stay for half an hour.  If you want to leave after that, I will go with you.  Deal?" Marco tried.    
        "Fifteen."    
        "Twenty," Marco said with a sigh.  Armin pursed his lips as he thought.  Finally, he nodded.    
        "Deal."    
        "Deal."  The two shook hands and got back to work.  The day was going to be a good one.    
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Eren's Apartment    
        "Mikasa, where is Morgan's harness?" Eren shouted out into the small, two-bedroom apartment.  His chihuahua-terrier mix Morgan butted her head against his leg.  That meant she wanted to be pet.  "Okay, Morgi-Sporgi.  I'll pet you.  How can I say 'no' to that cute face?" he said in a baby voice, squishing the small dog's face and kissing her nose.   
        "Hall closet," Mikasa shouted back from some other room of the apartment, "Where it's supposed to be, Eren."           
"No need to be mean, 'Kasa."  Eren lifted Morgan off the ground and carried her like a toddler.  He walked into the hallway and opened the door to the closet.  He pushed aside the big jackets and random crap he kept in there.  "I don't see the damned thing!  Are you sure it's in here?" he shouted over his shoulder.    
        "It's right here, connected to her leash, too," Mikasa said as she seemingly appeared from nothing behind her slightly older brother.   
        "Jesus Fuhh!  Don't do that!  I've told you already!  You're gonna give me a heart attack!  Do y'wanna kill your big bro?" Eren exclaimed as he clutched his hand to his chest and the other held onto Morgan's hind legs.   
        "Please.  If you're gonna die from anything, it's going to be liver cancer or alcohol poisoning, not a heart attack," Mikasa said with obvious passive aggression.  Eren just rolled his eyes.    
        "Can you not?" he asked snidely.    
        "I could ask you the same," his sister responded.  Diego bounded in, hearing the rattle of leash and harness.    
        "Get!  Go away, Dumbnut!" Eren hissed at the fat, orange corgi.  The dog just smiled and wagged his fluffy tail.    
        "Don't be mean to the Potato!" Mikasa scolded Eren, picking up her dog and holding him like a toddler as well.  Eren just stuck his tongue at her.  "You are such a child, " she told him.    
        "Says you, " Eren shot back.  Mikasa sighed.  She took Diego and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.  Eren scoffed.  "I'm having a party tonight!  Don't ruin it!" he shouted towards her door.    
        "Bite me!" she shouted back.    
        "No thanks!"  Eren heard shuffling on the other side of the door.  It opened, and Mikasa appeared, middle finger fully extended in a wordless gesture.  "Love ya, too!" Eren smiled his 'yeah-f****-you-too' smile.  Mikasa groaned and slammed the door.  "Jesus."


	2. Part Pooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary. Sorry...

Outside Eren's Apartment Building    
        "So, this is the super senior's place.  Huh," Marco mumbled, stepping out of the car.  Armin followed suit, stepping out of the back seat.  Jean squeezed through the driver's side window, since the handle of the door was broken, and sat on the pane of the window.  He held onto the roof of the car.    
        "It's bigger on the inside.  Plus, only college kids live here, so there are no complaints about the noise from the party.  Ain't that great?" Jean chimed, climbing completely out of the car.  He walked over to Marco, wrapped his arm around the tall boy's waist, and pulled him in for a kiss.  Armin adverted his gaze, not wanting to wittiness that display of raunchy affection.    
        "Can we just get this over with?  The clock starts once we step foot in that pigsty," Armin mentioned, looking back at the couple but covering his eyes.  Marco chuckled and pulled away from Jean.  Jean grabbed his hand and basically dragged him up the stairs to the apartment.  Armin uncovered his eyes and followed them up, regretting everything.    
        "Knock knock!" Jean spoke as she knocked on the door.  They could hear the loud music from outside, but it wasn't deafening.  Yet.  The door opened to a raven-haired girl wearing thick glasses and holding a fat corgi.    
        "Hey, Jean.  Come on in," she said, moving to the side to allow access to the apartment.  The three squeezed in, saying 'hi' as they passed her.  When the girl caught sight of Armin, she pulled him aside.    
        "What is God's name are you doing here, Armin?  You're a sophomore!  You can't be at a college party!" she scolded.    
        "I could say the same to you, Mika," he said, scowling at her.  She scoffed.    
        "I'm a senior.  Two years older than you.  Only one year younger than the college kids here.  You're three years younger than them.  What are you thinking?!"    
        "I'm thinking that I'm just going to be here for twenty minutes, then I'm taking Marco and leaving," he told her.  She seemed a little less worried.    
        "Okay, good," she said, giving him a slight side-hug.  The dog in her arms licked Armin's nose, and the boy giggled.  The two headed to the kitchen to get some sodas.    
_________________________________________________________________________  
Twelve Minutes Later  
        The music was raised every time someone new arrived.  The apartment was bigger than expected, but with its ever-growing populous it still felt puny.  The lights were off in the every room, besides the kitchen, where Armin hid.  Mikasa was party-mom, as always.  She had to make sure that no one threw-up in the potted plants or pissed themselves.  She had to make sure that anyone who passed out was put into her bedroom for safe-keeping.    
        "Eight minutes left," Armin mumbled, checking his phone.  He glanced about.  He spotted a cute little puppy lying in a doggie bed.  "Holy crap.  That is the cutest thing in the world!" he squealed, moving toward it.  He knelt beside the plush bed, placing his hand on the dog's head.  It butted its head into his hand.  Armin giggled.    
        Just then, he heard shouts behind him.  He glanced back, just in time to see someone get punched in the jaw.  He yelped, hopping backwards and away from the altercation.  The dog next to him began to bark and growl, standing up and jumping.  He tried to shush it, but it just kept barking.    
        "What the Hell is going on here?" he heard someone shout from just outside the kitchen.  A tall brunette walked in and picked both the guys fighting up by their shirt collars, one in each arm.    
        "Holy shit," the blonde whispered to himself as he watched the great show of strength.  The two guys struggled against his grip, but their efforts were futile.    
        "I will ask again, nicely.  What is going on here?" the tall brunette asked again.  The two men in his hands blabbered about nonsense.  "Shut up!"  The two quieted.  "You fought.  If you fight, you leave.  You scared my dog.  If you scare her, you leave.  These are the rules we all agreed upon.  You break the rules, you no longer are allowed to have fun here," he said, dropping the two hapless idiots on their asses.  He picked up the one on his left by his arm.  He smiled, and the other smiled back.  "Lights out," he whispered.  He proceeded to clock the poor soul in the face, knocking him out.    
        He let go, and the college student dropped to the floor.  He picked up the other, who was shaking, and said, "You're turn."  The other college student fell to the floor with a thud.  Everyone just stood still, not moving at all.  Eren sighed, cracking his knuckles.  He looked around, laughing.  The dog stopped barking.    
        "Now, we're all friends here.  We all can have a fun time, but if you break the rules.........this," he said, pointing to the two on the floor, "is where you'll be."  He bent down and picked up one of the boys, throwing him over his shoulder.  "Jean.  A hand?" he asked the tall fake-blonde.  Jean came forward and picked up the other unconscious  boy, tossing him over his shoulder as well.  They walked out of the party and came back a few minutes later.  The music was still playing.    
        "Come on.  Let's dance," Jean said, grabbing Marco's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.  Marco was hesitant at first, but then eased into it.  Soon, others joined them, bumping and grinding until no one remember what had just happened.    
        Armin continued to pet the small dog.  Eren walked over and began to pet the dog, too.  Armin flinched when the brunette first sat down near him and the puppy.    
        "Are you okay, baby-girl?  Did those dummies scare you, Morgi-Sporgi?  Ooohh, poor baby!" he cooed to the dog, scratching behind her ears.  Armin quirked his head to the left, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.  "What?" Eren asked Armin, who had been staring at him.    
        "Oh, sorry!  I didn't mean to stare!  I'm sorry!" the blonde stated quickly, slightly scared.  Eren laughed.    
        "Dude, I know I'm hot, but seriously," he said, jostling Armin's hair.  The blonde smacked his hand away.  Eren was slightly taken aback.    
        "Sorry.  I don't like people touching my hair.  It's kind of a pet-peeve," he explained.  Eren just smiled.    
        "That's fine.  It's cute," he said, winking.  Armin blushed.  He didn't understand why, but he did enjoy the attention of this boy.    
        "I'm Armin," he said, reaching out his hand.  Eren chuckled.    
        "Eren," he responded, grabbing the proffered hand and shaking it.  He looked to the dog between them.  "And, this is Morgan!" he said, rubbing the dog's belly.    
        "Hi, Morgan.  It's nice to meet you!" Armin said.  Morgan lifted her paw, as if to shake hands with the boy.  Armin grabbed it gently and shook the paw, giggling.    
        "She likes you," Eren added.  Armin smiled.  From across the living room, Jean and Marco watched with fixated wonder.    
        "How in the Hell did that work by itself?!" Jean asked, amazed.    
        "Miracles are real," said Marco.  Jean turned to his slightly taller boyfriend and smiled.    
        "I'll take it."  Marco laughed lightly.  Eren began to lead Armin to the dance floor, where they danced slowly to the excited music.    
        "So, Eren," Armin began.    
        "Yeah, Blondie," Eren responded.  Armin blushed at the not-so-new nickname that he had a new affinity for.    
        "Why does Morgan bark when there's fighting?  Did you teach her that?"    
        "Nah, she just kinda does it.  When my sister and I were living with our dad after our mom died, he used to beat on us.  Me more so than my little sister, thank God, but still.  She doesn't like it, 'cause it scares her, I think.  One time, she bit 'im, right in the thigh.  Just jumped up and chomped.  He needed stitches," Eren went on.    
        "Oh, God, I'm so sorry.  No one should ever have to go through that.  No one deserves that," Armin spoke.  Eren shrugged it off.    
        "Eh, we got out.  Haven't seen the bastard in years.  And, good riddance, too!  He was a horrible father from the start!" Eren stated, a bit angrily.  Armin noticed that Eren's grip on his waist was tightening.  He didn't know what to do, so he just threw his hands around him and held him tight.    
        "Uh-," Eren stated, befuddled.  It took him a second to hug the blonde back.  It was a nice hug, not too tight but still comforting.  After a few seconds, they pulled away.  Eren looked at Armin though slightly lidded eyes.  He leaned forward, capturing the small pink lips.  Armin made a surprised noise into the kiss, but soon closed his eyes.    
        It wasn't a raunchy kiss, surprisingly.  Those kinds of kisses were Eren's specialty.  But something was telling him to hold back, so he did.  When they pulled apart, Armin was beat red.    
        "Hey, Blondie, what's wrong?  Are you okay?" Eren asked, brushing the blonde bangs out of the way.  Armin blanched more.    
        "Nothing's wrong.  It's just...." he began but couldn't finish.  Eren nudged him.    
        "Just what?" he asked, sweetly.  Armin wouldn't look him in the eye.    
        "That was.......my......first......kiss...." said the blonde shyly.  Now it was Eren's turn to blanch.    
        "Really?  Wow.  I feel honored, almost.  Thanks for letting me be your first kiss, Armin.  Can I ask you a favor?"  Armin looked up.    
        "What?" he asked.    
        "Let me be your second kiss, too."  Eren surged forward, kissing Armin.  This kiss was raunchy, with no rhythm.  Just what Eren was known for.


	3. Regrets

Eren's Bedroom  
        Armin turned in his sleep, almost rolling off the bed.  He slowly opened his eyes, grimacing at the light peeking through the cheap blinds.  He closed his eyes again and reached out for his phone.  He grabbed a small bottle with an oily liquid coating it.    
        "Ugh!  Nasty!" he croaked.  He coughed a little.  For some reason his throat was extremely dry.  He wiped his hand on the blanket and once again reached out for his phone.  After what seemed like an eternity, he finally clutched his device, pulling it towards him and opening his eyes a little.  Unlocking it, he checked the time.  "12:49?  Jesus.  I just slept through the day."    
        He sat up, letting the blanket fall off his chest.  He shivered, feeling an unwanted breeze grace his body.  Looking down, he realized that he was shirtless.  A sharp pain stung him in his rear.  "Ah! Christ!" he whined.  As his vision cleared, he realized something quite shocking.    
        "This isn't my room.  Wha--?" he thought aloud, looking left to right.  At his right, he saw a bundle of blankets.  The blankets twitched and a tuft of brown hair poked its way into view.  "What the?" he asked, stupidly tugging at the brunette hair.    
        "G'ow!" moaned a groggy voice.  Armin immediately let go and jumped away.  He also immediately regretted his actions, because the bump caused another wave of uneasy sting to bite his butt.  He whimpered.    
        Eren groaned and turned over, exposing his shoulders to the cold air of the morning.  The window had been left open the night before.  Armin began to panic.    
        What had he done?  He was an honor student!  He was a sophomore!  He was in bed -- naked, he realized -- with a super-senior -- who was also naked, he guessed!  What had happened?    
        Armin thought.  His head was pounding.  He cloudily remembered kissing the brunette next to him.  Then, he thought he remembered taking a few drinks of a bitter, clear liquid that burned his throat.  He remembered a lot more kissing after that.  A lot more kissing!  He remembered being led to the bedroom, the door being closed, the lights being dimmed, the clothes falling to the floor.  He winced at a memory he would definitely not share with his grandfather!    
        What the fu-"he spoke, before being cut off by a waking Eren.  He had ten seconds to grab his stuff, get dressed, and hightail it out of there!  He decided to skip the second part and get straight to the "gtfo" part.  He grabbed his clothes off the ground, scooped up his shoes from under the bed, held his wallet in his mouth, and held tightly to his smartphone.  He made sure not to slam the door behind him as he exited the bedroom and made his way down the hall, hopping into his jeans along the way.  Just before he reached the door, he realized he was missing something he could not live without: his glasses.  He had taken them off in the middle of the night, but couldn't remember quite when.    
        Mentally cursing himself, he slipped on his socks, but not his shoes, because he didn't want to make too much noise as he walked around, looking for his glasses.  He pulled on his shirt, slipping his wallet from his mouth to his back pants pocket.  He put his phone in the other side's pocket.  He left his shoes by the door, planning to grab them as soon as he found his glasses and run out.  He peeked into the kitchen, searching the counter-tops.  No glasses.    
        He searched the bathroom, in the toilet and shower.  No glasses.  Thank God!    
        He checked back in the bedroom, leaving the door open for easy escape and happy to see the lump he presumed to be Eren asleep again.    
        He headed back into the living room, guessing he had missed something.  While he bent over to check between the cushions of the couch, he heard someone clear their throat.    
        "Looking for these?" the voice asked.  Armin heard a click; he knew it was his glasses being unfolded.  They were old and basically rusted.  They made a lot of noise.    
        Instantly regretting every decision he had ever made leading up to that exact moment, he turned around.  Eren stood there, bare chested and holding Armin's glasses up in one hand, and in the other a cup of coffee.  Armin gulped.    
        "How'd you do that?" he asked.  Eren didn't seemed affected by the question.  He shrugged.    
        "I made the coffee before I went to bed last night.  It's cold, but edible," he stated.  Armin furrowed his eyebrows.    
        "No, how did you get there without making any noise.  But thanks for the tip on saving time in the morning," Armin said with feigned gratitude.  Eren chuckled.    
        "You must realize that I woke up when you pulled my hair, right?" he asked Armin.  Armin shrunk in on himself.  He hadn't realized, and now he felt like an idiot.    
        "Sorry about that," he apologized.  Eren waved his hand, as if to say "don't be".  He took a sip of his coffee and stepped towards the blonde.    
        "I've woken up to worse things, trust me," he insisted.  Armin nodded.  Eren sighed, coming closer than before.  Armin subconsciously took a step back.  "Where are you running off to, Blondie?  This early in the morning?  Why don't you stay for breakfast?" he asked, staring him down.    
        Armin gulped.  Christ were his eyes green!  "I should really head back home.  Also, it's past noon.  Not that early by a long shot," he chuckled a bit.    
        "For me it is.  School should start at five in the evening and end at one in the morning.  I'd never skip if it was like that," he said, almost nostalgically.  Armin was beginning to question his memory of the night before.    
        "What did we do last night?" he asked, completely changing the subject.  Eren almost spit out his coffee mid-sip.    
        "Well, that was abrupt.  Don'tcha 'member?" he asked Armin back.  The blonde shook his head, and Eren seemed to deflate.  "Aww, well, that's too bad.  Ya don't 'member my skills in bed," he said, chuckling and rotating his hips flirtatiously.  Armin mentally and physically face-palmed.    
        "Ugh, my head.  I-I'm done.  I'm going home.  I have work in two hours.  Bye," he said, turning to the door.  He had slipped on his shoes while Eren was talking.    
        "Bye, Blondie," Eren cooed as the blonde shut the door behind him.    
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Two in the Afternoon  
Armin's P.O.V.    
        "Marco, can you grind the beans for me?" Armin asked the tall Belgian.  The brunette looked at him.    
        "You know I can't do that.  I don't know how.  Why can't you do it?" he asked the blonde back.  Armin sighed, rubbing his rear.    
        "Because I have to sit on the stool, and my bum hurts too much to do that.  I can show you how to do it, if you want?" he tried back.  Marco's eyebrows raised, in a question and an assumption.    
        "Oooohh, and why's that A-man?  Huh?," he jeered, poking his friend in the side with his elbow, "Did you get lucky last night?  Score a little 'D'?"  He was joking, but Armin's sheepish look to the floor and away from him made him rethink his mockery.  "Wait...what?"  Before he could interrogate him further, the café slammed open.    
        "Honey, I'm hooooome!" a familiar voice hollered.  Armin silently prayed to himself that it wasn't who thought it was.  He turned to see the tall brunette.  "'Sup, sexy?" he asked, walking closer to Armin at the counter.    
        Eren was a man of persistence.    
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rewind to Noon  
Eren's P.O.V.    
        Armin left and Eren just stood, chuckling at his score.  He heard fumbling from down the hall.  Soon, his sister emerged from the dark corridor.    
        "Mornin', 'Kasa.  How'd ya sleep?  I was in Heaven.  All.  Night.  Long," he basically giggled to his little sister.  She glared at him through her messy hair.    
        "I don't wan to hear about your sexual exploits, Eren.  I've heard enough from before.  I don't need the constant updates, you know?" she almost growled.  Eren chuckled.    
        "Oh, this wasn't just an 'exploit', Mika.  Oh, no, this boy.  Oh, man.  He was amazing!  I dunno, but I just....I like 'im a lot.  A butt-load!" he beamed to the raven-haired girl.  She looked at the coffee she was pouring.    
        "If you liked him that much, why don'tcha ask him out on an actual date?" she asked, not really meaning it, because she knew her brother.  She knew he would never commit to one person, one bed.  At least, she thought she knew.     
        "I think I will," he said after a moment of thought.  Mikasa was sipping her coffee, but at his words, she spit it out.  Looking up at her brother, she expected to see him grinning from ear to ear, laughing at his own joke.  But, no, instead she saw his face calm and happy, a determined glint in his eye that she had not seen there in years.    
        "Wait, what?  Are you actually....?" her words fell short as she watched her brother speed type a text to Jean.    
        "I know he has work in a few hours, but I don't know where.  I'll ask Jean," Eren said, thumb pressing the big green send button on his smartphone.    
        Bling!  His phone buzzed as he opened the new message.  He read it aloud, "Trost District Cafe.  Wow, he's all the way in Trost?  Huh.  I'd better go get ready," he spoke, not really to his sister, but more to himself.  Mikasa watched as he sprinted down the hall into the bathroom.    
        Within twenty minutes he had brushed his teeth, showered, and shaved.  He bolted into his room and dressed at the speed of light.  He emerged about half an hour later, wearing the sixth outfit he had tried on.  He was about to leave, when his sister cleared her throat.    
        "It's only been 45 minutes, Eren.  You still have a good -- mm -- hour or so left, Bud.  How about you eat some late breakfast?" she asked.  He nodded, coming back to the kitchen.  "Great.  I'll have eggs and some toast.  If you wanna make pancakes or waffles, I'd be good with that, too."  Eren narrowed his gaze at Mikasa.    
        "Shoulda known," he mumbled.  She laughed.    
        Forty-five minutes later, they had both eaten, and Eren was getting antsy.  Mikasa sipped on her third cup of coffee.    
        "So, ....you're serious?" she asked again.  Eren sighed.    
        "Yes, I'm serious.  I don't know what it is about him, but....I love it.  He just...y'know....he's....," the boy tried to finish, but couldn't.    
        "Perfect?" his sister inquired.  Eren looked at her.  He thought for a second or two, before answering, staring back down at his black coffee.    
        "Yeah.  That's it.  Perfect," he almost whispered.  Mikasa couldn't help her eye-roll.    
        "God, who knew you were such a teenage girl watching romantic movies?" she teased.  Eren glared at her.    
        "Shut it!" he whined, kinda angrily kinda agreeingly.    
        "Mmmmh, what time is it?" asked a blonde girl from the hall.  Eren looked at his phone.  Not looking back at the short girl, he spoke.    
        "Half past one.  You're good, Annie."  She walked into the kitchen, slapping Mikasa's ass on her way to the coffee machine.  Mikasa regretted the yelp she let out.  Eren suppressed the laugh he wanted to release.    
        "Well, I'ma get goin'.  Takes forty-five minutes to get there.  I'll see you two later," he said, leaning over the counter and pressing a kiss to his little sister's temple.  She groaned at the old habit that refused to die.  Or rather that Eren refused to let go.    
        He made his way to the door, opening it and walking through.  He pulled it after him.  He stopped and poked his head through the space between the door and its frame.    
        "Don't do it in my room again.  I had to throw out my entire mattress last time, it smelt so bad," he warned,  He sister flipped him off, he smiled, and left, closing the door all the way behind him.    
        "Where's he off to?" Annie asked her girlfriend.  Mikasa chuckled.    
        "To ask a guy out," she said, sipping her coffee.  Annie spit out the warm tea she had just microwaved.    
        "WHAT?" she screeched.  Mikasa laughed.    
        "My thoughts exactly."  


	4. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MUCH AWAITED RETURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (as my friend Noemi calls it XD lol)

Trost District Cafe

"'Sup, Sexy?" Eren said with a wiggle of his thick brows. Armin held in on himself, scared to move. The place was silent, customers staring and confused by the loud brunette. Marco looked at the brunette, mouth agape and eyebrows quirked in a thousand different directions. 

"You fucked my best friend?!" Marco asked Eren, rather loudly. Armin nearly fainted out of embarrassment. 

"Marco! The fuck!" he shouted at the tall boy. "You can't just ask that, let alone scream it for all the world to hear!" As Armin scolded his friend, some customers left, seemingly trying to avoid the whole... situation. 

"Hey, least he's bein' honest," Eren chortled, "If you must know, -- "Eren began before getting hit in the face with a scone. 

"No, he doesn't need to know!" Armin kind of whined. He tore his apron off, dropping it to the floor, and headed to the back room. He emerged on the other side of the counter seconds later, grabbing Eren's hand and dragging him out of sight in the break room. Eren seemed giddy the entire time. 

Once hidden in the quiet back room, Armin locked both doors leading to said room. Then, coming back to Eren, he said as calmly as he could, "Are you high or something?!" Eren stopped smiling. 

"No," he responded. Armin sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. 

"Then, what in the fucking world possessed you to come to my place of work -- how you did so, I haven't the faintest idea -- and yell and cause a fucking scene?" Armin said breathlessly, turning red from frustration and embarrassment. 

"'Cause you're cute when you're red." Armin stopped, eyes and mouth open. 

"Pardon?" he asked, almost whispering. 

"'Cause it's cute when you blush. Side-note: you should swear more often; it's super sexy," Eren replied back. Armin was livid with anger. Shaking with rage, he fought the urge to smack the man in front of him to next Tuesday. 

"What is wrong with you?" he asked. 

"What?" Eren asked, confused. 

"I said, 'What in the ever-loving fluff is wrong with you?'." he repeated slowly, enunciating every letter. Eren quirked his head. 

"Don' know. Just am this way, I guess," he said honestly, shrugging his broad shoulders. Armin wasn't as angry anymore, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the honest of the childlike brunette, or the glint in his eye, or the just pure way he spoke in that one instance. 

"Why are you here?" he asked instead of yelled. Eren perked back up a bit. 

"Because I enjoyed the time we spent together last night and wish to spend more time with you, since I find you so mesmerizing," Eren said, purposely trying to sound a little more cultured. Eren was a smart boy; he didn't apply himself is all. Armin calmed himself, listening to Eren's voice. 

"I-I .....," he sighed, not knowing what to say. "I'm not looking for a relationship. Sorry," Armin said finally. Eren chuckled. 

"Neither am I," he said, swaying forward towards the blonde. Armin stepped back with every step Eren took. 

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked warily. 

"Y'see... I'm not looking for a hand to hold or someone to hang out with on weekends or call 'honey' and 'sweetie' or text 'till I fall asleep or say 'I love you' to. I'm looking for someone who's cute and fun to play with," Eren purred, playing with some of Armin's hair. 

"I told you, I don't like it when people -- " Armin began. Unfortunately, Eren had backed him into a wall. He pressed himself into the wall in a futile attempt to escape his captor. Eren slammed his right hand into the wall behind Armin near his head. Armin flinched, scared but not scared. 

"Wanna be my plaything...?" Eren asked in a sultry voice. 

"You got me drunk last night. That wasn't consent! I don't want to be your...'plaything'," Armin said with a slight grimace. Eren bowed his head down to meet the blue eyes that made him feel entranced. Armin tried to pull back, meeting the wall once more. Eren pressed his full lips to the short boy's neck, just under his jawbone. Armin whined, not in a "oh-yeah-baby-just-like-that" way but more of a "please-don't-threaten-me-with-a-good-time" way (A/N: if you know what I mean. If not, you need to listen to more P!ATD :P). 

"No one says no to me... So, I'll ask you one more time..." Eren said, pulling away from the blonde's neck and looking him dead in the eye. He used his left hand to hold the boy's jaw, so he couldn't look away. "Will you please be my plaything?" Armin tried to fight back, but those emeralds Eren called eyes were hypnotizing. He swallowed hard, afraid of what his lips might say. 

".........yes," he whimpered. Eren's grip on his jaw tightened. Armin whined, even though the added pressure didn't hurt. 

"Yes, what?" Eren asked in a stern voice. Armin knew what the man in front of him meant. He was no stranger to fanfiction. He swallowed again, breathing heavily. 

"Yes...Sir..." Armin whispered. His brain was screaming in he didn't know what! His heart pounded faster and faster with every breath. A shiver wrought havoc down his spine. He felt like his legs were going to give out. 

"That's good," Eren said, trying to think of a name for his new 'toy', "my little coffee prince." He tilted his head down once more, moving his hand from Armin's face to waist, and captured his lips with his own. 

And, very much like the first one, it was innocent and soft with no sense of lust and just care, but it caused both to feel ... infinite. 

"Now," the older boy said, pulling away from the powerful kiss, "to everyone else, I'm your boyfriend. However, between us... I'm your Master..."


	5. Shift Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newp

Armin's P.O.V.  

        I woke up at six in the morning, as usual, and was about to start getting ready for school when a harsh light shone through my window.  Squinting, I walked to the window and pushed away my curtains.  It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light outside.  

        It was Eren.  He had come to pick me up again.  This time, I welcomed it, because I had had a stressful night's sleep.  I just couldn't seem to fall asleep or stay asleep.  I was in no state to drive myself or bike myself to school.  

        I got ready and trotted down the stairs, checking on Grandpa in his room before leaving.  I left the house, locking the door behind me.  I walked up to Eren.  

        "Good morning," I said, kind of groggily but still cheerfully.  He smiled.  

        "G'morning, baby," he said in return.  He didn't usually use pet names with me, since he said he was my, quote, "Master" and not my boyfriend, but I didn't think much of it.  

        "Someone is in a good mood this morning," I cooed back at him.  He rolled his eyes and opened the shotgun door.  

        "Just get your pomegranates in the carriage," he said, holding the door open for me.  I laughed at the reference.  

        I got into the car, and Eren buckled me up.  He always did this.  

        "I don't want my lil toy getting bruised, now do I?" he had said when I asked him.  That made me blush but also roll my eyes at him.  

        The car was so warm; I felt so comfy in it.  Eren got in and started driving.  Not a minute later, I was falling asleep to the sound of the oldies blaring through Eren's car radio...  

Eren's P.O.V.  

        "So, I was thinkin we could just, like, hang out today.  I don't feel like goin' t' school.  Done with dealing with those assholes.  So, Armin, whaddaya say?  Wanna go hangout with me today?" I asked, still driving and looking to my right for a second to look at Armin.  

        He was asleep.  Like, sound asleep!  Out like a light.  I pulled the car over to the curb and looked at the sleeping blonde.  

        "Armin, wake up.  Babe, wakey wakey!"  I said, jostling his arm and ruffling his hair.  Nothing.  He was dead asleep.  So, I just sat there and watched him for a bit.  

        I noticed that, when he is asleep, he mumbles.  He breathes through his he baby-pink, partially parted lips, small sounds flowing from them in the process.  He scrunches his nose and rubs his face against whatever his head was resting on.  And, he moves a lot.  Like, he nearly kicked me three times.  

        I couldn't help but laugh.  It was just....so cute.  I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed how young his face was.  It was such a shift from the age of his mind.  I felt myself smile as he slept like an angel.  

        I started driving again, after about ten minutes.  I drove us to this old movie theater my mom used to take Mikasa and I to before she passed.  All they ever played were documentaries, so I assumed no one would attend them.  I planned on having some fun with my little boy; after all, I was his Master~  

        "Okay, Armin.  It is time to wake up," I said and yanked on a bit of his yellow hair.  He awoke with a yelp.  

        "Owww!" he whined and rubbed his eyes.  Squinting, he looked around.  "Where the Hell are we?" he mumbled.  

        "Watch your language, little boy," I said in a firm tone.  When he first looked at me, he looked annoyed, but as he stared at my expression more, he seemed to draw back.  

        "...sorry," he said in a whisper.  I smiled at him.  

        "Good boy," I said, brushing his bangs from his eyes.  "We are gonna watch some movies today instead of school," I unbuckled myself.  

        "Eren, no.  Take me to school," Armin said in a angry tone.  

        "What did you just say to me?" I said, hardening my voice.  

        "I said 'no' and 'take me to school'," he repeated.  I scoffed.  

        "So, you make the rules now?  Not me?"  

        "I don't make the rules, and neither do you!  We have to go to school.  It's the law!" he said, getting louder and red.  

        "That's it, lie down!" I shouted.  Armin quirked my head.  I had never been the Master to a guy in a relationship.  I had no clue where I was going.  

        "What?" he asked.  

        "Lie down over my lap.  You're being a brat," I said, sweating.  

        "No, what the fuck--?" Armin began, before I grabbed his bicep and pulled him over my lap.  I swatted him three times across the butt.  

        "Language," I spoke in a low and quiet tone.  Armin shook gently on my thighs.  I pulled him back up, massaging his bum as I did so.  

        Tears were forming in his eyes.  I wiped them away with my thumbs.  

        "Come on, baby.  Let's go in.  I have something nice planned for you," I said, playing with his pouting lips.  I got out and closed my door before running around the front and opening Armin's door.  I unbuckled him and took his hand.  

        He followed me in.  I bought two tickets to some random show and lead my little one to the theater room.  No one was in there besides an older couple at the very front.  So, I led him to the very back and sat down.  When he went to sit down, I pulled him back and made him sit in my lap.  

        He was startled at first, but just accepted that I was not going to allow him to sit anywhere else.  The film started.  

        About ten minutes in, Armin wiggled a bit against my crotch.  I couldn't tell if he did it on purpose or not.  But...he had started something.  

        Holding his hips firmly against me, I lifted my hips and ground myself against his ass.  I felt myself grow stiffer the more I gyrated my hips against his supple bum.  I couldn't help the groan that flew past my lips.  

        "Shh!!" Armin hissed, eyes fixated on the big screen.  Apparently, it was a documentary on the ocean and it had Armin hypnotized.  He watched as the fish and sea mammals stream across in blue light on the wall screen.  

        "Baby, look at me," I whispered, grabbing his chin and pulling it to face me.  He immediately wriggled his face free and watched the film once more.  "Armin, Daddy wants a blowjob," I whispered back at him.  

        "Then, Daddy can suck it himself!" he whispered harshly back.  I was surprised, because even when he was being a bratty, snarky little shit, he never spoke to me the way he just had.   

        I watched in awe as he followed everything on the screen, hung on every word the David Attenborough-esque narrator said, "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed like a child.  I smiled at him.  How was he so cute?  How was he able to just ... watch?  

        I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his chest.  I snuggled into his back, breathing in his coconut body wash.  He just kept his eyes forward.  

        What was this boy doing to me...?


	6. Information!

IF YOU WANT THE MOST UPDATED VERSIONS OF ANY AND ALL OF MY STORIES, THEN VISIT MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT!!!!  
@BabywithRaebies (Kitty McCall Jefferson)


	7. REQUESTS OPEN

I can't think of what's next, so any and all input is AMAZING!!


	8. "Dinner" and a Show

Armin's P.O.V.

The film was amazing! Best idea ever! I had to hand it to Eren; this wasn't the worst possible thing to do while ditching school. I still felt bad for not being in class, but then there was an orca on the screen and all other thoughts were immediately replaced with sad facts about the poor killer whales in captivity. ((A/N: watch "Blackfish".)) 

Eren was hugging my back, not even paying attention to the masterpiece of a film before him. I didn't mind, since he had stopped interrupting the movie. 

When the documentary ended, I whined. I hadn't wanted it to end just yet -- or ever! Eren lifted his mouth to my ear. 

"They always have an hour break in between shows. And, no one ever comes in during the breaks," he whispered as we watched the elderly couple slowly walk out of the theater. 

"And?" I asked, breathing deeply. Eren chuckled. 

"It means," he said, lifting me and spinning me so I faced him, "kneel." His voice was deep and rough. His eyes proved that he wasn't even remotely joking. 

Gulping a little, I stood up and knelt in front of the brunette. He undid his belt and pants button. He took my hand and guided his pants zipper down, making sure that my hand was pressed against his bulge. 

He pushed the front of his black boxers down, setting his length free. I audibly gasped, since I hadn't actually seen it. I mean, sure, I had had it in me and I had touched it, but the former was when I was drunk and the latter was always with my hand tucked into his pants. This was the first time I had been ... head-to-head with the thing. ((A/N: Not sorry)) 

"Calm down, little one," he said with a teasing chuckle, holding my chin in his hand. "Now, open," I did as I was told. Eren pulled my head forward, sliding himself in and onto my tongue. "Suck," he demanded. His tone sent a bolt of lightening up and down my spine. 

I sucked on his member, my teeth grazing against it. Eren grabbed my hair and pulled my head back roughly. "No teeth, understand? No biting Daddy's cock, little boy," he said, his voice playfully angry. I gulped hard and nodded, mumbling a 'sorry' quickly. Eren slid back into my mouth, his tip grazing the back of my throat. 

Eren grabbed my head and pulled me in so his dick was all in. I tried not to gag, but ended up doing so a little bit. I tried my best to rub my tongue against his length. I pulled back all the way, opened my eyes to look at Eren, and licked the head. This sent Eren crazy. 

Doing this for about five minutes, and I felt Eren's balls tense before he released harshly into my mouth. I instinctively swallowed and sat back on my heels, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. 

"That was salty," I said, licking my lips. Eren looked at me, wide-eyed. 

"You swallowed?" 

"Was I not supposed to?" Eren laughed shakily. 

"We are gonna have some fun, my little slut," he said, grabbing my face and smushing my cheeks. He gave me a kiss on the lips then leaned back and pushed the armrests of the theater chair back and out of the way. 

"Strip!" 

 

((A/N: Sorry if this is a cringey smut chapter, but I tried my best. Hope y'all liked it!))


	9. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and the shittily short chapter

Armin's P.O.V.  

        "Pardon?" I asked the blissed brunette above me.  I leaned back onto my heels, my shoes slipping slightly on the linoleum floor.  He went to grab my arm, but I stood up and pulled away before he could.  

        "Daddy said strip, so that is what you are going to do," Eren said, voice rigid.  I scoffed, literally scoffed at his remark.  

        "Okay, look.  I might not be as 'informed' about the DdLb world of relationships as you are, and don't act like that is not what you are tryna get at, Daddy," I said, a little meanly.  "One: you are making me miss school, which is not something I take lightly to.  I have forgone going to my parents' funerals so I would not tarnish my perfect attendance, so you should be damn grateful that I did what I just did.  

        "Two: You cannot just assume the role of my 'Daddy' without consulting me first.  I may not know a lot but I know consent is a HUGE part of these kind of relationships.  So, next time you wanna pull the shit you have today, ask me if I am okay with it first.  If-*clap*-I-*clap*-say-*clap*-'no'-*clap*, there-*clap*-is-*clap*-no-*clap*-consent-*clap*!  

        "Three: dating, in any way, is not just about sex and getting off.  If you want to be a daddy, then that means you have a little.  Having a little means taking care of them and being there for them and loving them and being a caretaker.  I am not just something for you to use!

        "So, I am leaving.  You can pull your pants up and drive me the Hell to school, so I have some sort of excuse when they call home and say I have missed class."  I made my way out of the theater and outside.  I stood beside Eren's car, waiting for him.  

        My heart felt like it was about burst from my chest.  I had never been this way before.  It was scary...but kind of exciting.  

Eren's P.O.V. 

        Armin left.  I just sat there.  "What the fuck...?"


End file.
